


Becoming

by fabulous_but_evil



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Asexual Character, Bisexual Character(s), Cliffhangers, Dialogue Heavy, Dominant Gareth Mallory, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, I may or may not be trash, M/M, Post-Skyfall, Somehow, Submissive Bill Tanner, Submissive Eve Moneypenny, Submissive James Bond, Submissive Q, This is weird, Unbeta'd, but i like it, in the end at least, maybe a little bit stupid
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-03 15:25:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5296484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fabulous_but_evil/pseuds/fabulous_but_evil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barbara Mawdosley controlled MI6. She also dominated some of her best employees. After her death, Gareth Mallory has to deal with a messed up bunch of startled submissives.</p><p>Weird BDSM AU. About trust. About love. With a bit typical James Bond feeling and stuff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Becoming

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place in a BDSM AU that might be a little weird. Old M had a unconventional but trusting relationship with Bond, Q, Tanner and Eve. After her death, Mallory tries to be a good boss, and a good Dom for his four employees.

He has their files on his desk.  
Four submissives having lost their dominant.  
He's the new M now. He's the one to take care of them. But he can only do that if they let him. He always considered himself good at convincing and encouraging. 

Q, always pretending to be cold as ice, tells him "I am not as hurt as the others. I haven't known her for long. Not long enough to entirely submit to her."  
"But you are hurt", Mallory says calmly. "It's okay."  
He lets Q rest his head against his shoulder. His Quartermaster is strong, but at the same time he's very emotional and fragile. He can only be strong at days when he knows there is someone he can get on his knees for in the evenings.  
Gareth Mallory is more than okay with being that one for Q.

Eve Moneypenny is a bit of as easy as Q. She's a switch. He suspected that from the start. She has that self confident behaviour of a dominant woman, but if he pays attention at the little things like her cheeky smile or the spark in her eyes he catches a glimpse of her submissive side.  
She's a woman that men get on their knees for, but who also likes the thought of being spanked properly if he doesn't manage to please one she considered worthy of her submission.  
Old M was worthy.  
Mallory already has her respect.  
"We're on the best way to get there", she tells him with a smile, wiping away one last tear.

When he gives 007 his first orders, it seems like it is enough to give him some rules to follow, some goal to reach, some job to finish.  
He knows that James Bond and his file good enough to doubt that.

He was right with doubting. After he arrived back in London from some Spanish city, he takes more than the usual three days off.  
Gareth is standing in front of Bond's door once in a while, the taxi passing behind him over the asphalt, cold and wet from rain not long gone.  
He rings the door bell. Several times. Then he uses the key Eve gave him as she told him she was worried about the double-oh.  
The flat's hallway lies in darkness but from one room, there comes dim light.  
It's the living room. Bond lays splayed over the couch, empty bottles and full bottles of scotch to his right, cigarettes to his left. He's obviously drunk. M wonders how he did manage not to set the flat on fire.  
"Bond", he says.  
"Mallory", 007 answers lazily. He'd expected him to come.  
"What are you doing here, James?", he asks in a gentle voice.  
The agent shrugs. "Trying to drink myself to death, maybe."  
"There's no use in that."  
"There's no use in everything else either."  
Bond stares at him, his eyes are empty. MI6 ruined him. Took away from him everyone he loved. Cruel world. And no one could fix this world with killing unimportant people on silly missions. There was nothing worth fighting for in this world. Not for him. Not anymore.  
Mallory walks towards the couch, brushing away all the bottles and setting himself next to the double-oh.  
He touches his shoulder lightly. Bond lets him.  
He reaches for his hair, stroking it once.  
"Life goes on. She would've wanted you to continue."  
Bond starts to cry at the mention of her name. His sobs are silent, his body shakes barely noticeable.  
"I lost her, Mallory." His voice breaks and his body begins to shake violently.  
Gareth wraps his arms around him immediately. "It's not your fault, James. It's no one's fault", he says, placing gentle kisses on his hair and on every bit of his skin he can reach.  
He stays there with him, holding him close, until sleep takes over his exhausted body, until warm sunlight wakes them at early noon and he makes him late breakfast.  
  
Bond goes on his next mission and they meet in a nearly empty hallway of MI6 when Bond leaves to get his flight on time.. Their eyes meet. Small smiles brighten their eyes, just for a moment.  
Everything's a little bit less empty and broken.  
  
Tanner is way more different, way more difficult even. He's very good at avoiding his boss while he has to work everyday with him, passes him by just in time, passes him papers to sign and hurries away with a bunch of already finished files. "Tanner", Gareth says one time, finally, sounding a little too dominant, a little more like he'd meant to. His assistant freezes, relaxes a bit. "Yes, Sir." He smiles at the casual sound of these to words that can suit so much more feelings.

"You really don't have time right now?"  
"I...", he turns around at least.  
"Sit down, please."  
And Tanner sits down, lowering his gaze to the floor, nervous, anxious.  
"What's the matter, Bill?", his name sounds softer than he remembers it, "What's wrong?"  
Tanner remains silent.  
"You don't have to do anything you don't want to do, you know that, do you?"  
"I do, Sir."  
"Alright. But if you want to talk about old M, you can. I am your boss. You can trust me. I am here to take care of you, Bill." He pauses. "Do you trust me, Bill? I want you to answer me honestly, okay?"  
Tanner raises his head, looks at him. "Yes, sir, I do."  
"Then talk to me. How can I help you?"  
"It's... It's not that easy, sir."  
"It is never easy, is it?"  
"No, sir... You've read my file, did you?"  
"No. Not entirely. I only read the summary, to be honest."  
Tanner takes a deep breath. "To make it short. I am asexual. And I am in love with you, sir."


End file.
